


Nobody Hurts Courfeyrac

by whatfangirlwhere



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfangirlwhere/pseuds/whatfangirlwhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kink Meme prompt:</p><p>"Courfeyrac is being his flirty self and ends up going home with a guy who treats him way more way more roughly than he likes. Afterwards, he goes to one of the Amis (either Jehan or Combeferre would be great) for comfort. Modern or canon time, shippy or gen, I'm not picky. <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Hurts Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

> I have to resist filling every Courf prompt on this thing oops but anyway yes more angst

Combeferre couldn't say he was all too surprised to see Courfeyrac at his door that night.

Or rather, morning-near dawn, judging by the faintest of light that was on the horizon, pink and lavender-yet it wasn't the first time this had happened. Sometimes drunk or simply too tired to go all the way home after hanging out with Bossuet or one of the others, Courfeyrac would come to his door (the landlady adored him and wouldn't bother to stop him)and ask for nothing more than a place on his chair. Combeferre, of course, would insist he join him on the bed, after all they had grown up together and sharing a bed wasn't entirely foreign to them, Courfeyrac used to sneak out at night and climb through his window, if he hadn't charmed the maids to let him in. He didn't mind, while Combeferre wasn't the most physical in terms of affection, but somehow he had managed a comfortable friendship with Courfeyrac, the most tactile of all their friends, who had been compared many times to a kitten, with the playfulness and adorable charm that had endeared him to so many.

He didn't seem very playful right now, however, in fact as much as Combeferre tried to convince himself otherwise he seemed almost on the verge of tears, they were visible in the corners of his eyes and alarm bells immediately sounded in his mind. Something was very very wrong, he knew Courfeyrac and he knew that when something happened to crack that smile on his friend's face it meant that someone was to blame and he would most certainly find out who it was.

"Ah...'Ferre, hello, I was just...going to ask, if I may..?"

"Come in, come in, what on earth happened?" Combeferre said quickly, nodding and grabbing onto his sleeve, tugging him gently into his apartment and closing the door. Courfeyrac just shrugged, letting him led him over to the bed and sitting down, and it was then Combeferre noticed his friend's hands trembling and he felt a spike of rare fury course through him. He took the pale hands in his own, squeezing them gently as he sat down beside him.

"Courf, tell me what happened." He said quietly, using the old nickname he'd called him as a child, trying to bring him some comfort, rubbing his thumbs over his palms lightly. Courfeyrac hesitated, an odd occurrence for him, and then he looked down at his lap and opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He did this several times, and Combeferre just watched him, waiting patiently for him to be able to get the words out and trying not to push him but he was worried. He'd caught a glimpse of what seemed like bruises forming on his friend's wrists when his coat sleeve had ridden up slightly and it only made him more concerned.

"You weren't arrested, were you? I didn't think you had any business to attend to tonight, we did all the pamphlets yesterday..."

"No, 'Ferre, I wasn't arrested or anything of the sort. Remember how I told you that some of us were going to go to the bar tonight, to celebrate our success in completing our finals?"

"Yes, I remember. You tried to get Enjolras to go but he declined." Combeferre nodded, looking at him and squeezing his hands again encouragingly, Courfeyrac swallowing thickly.

"Well, it went as it usually did, we got a little drunk-a lot, in my case, I hadn't planned on it considering we have a meeting tomorrow but I wasn't thinking, they kept handing me glasses and I think a couple might've been Absinthe, I can't quite remember."

"Christ, Courfeyrac..." Combeferre murmured,shaking his head wordlessly, he knew Courfeyrac to drink on occasion but usually he didn't like to getting uproariously drunk. Sometimes Grantaire would encourage him, but Courfeyrac was more responsible than people gave him credit for. He smiled wryly, a shadow of his normal bright grins, nodding.

"I know, it was really foolish, I wasn't thinking, 'Ferre! I lost count and before I knew it I was too far gone, next thing I know I'm in the lap of one of our mates from class, he's a rather dashing fellow and we've talked before but, well, we've never...done that. We were going at it pretty fiercely until someone told us to stop making a scene, and so of course he invited me back to his quarters. And, well, I...I haven't exactly done much recently, what with exams, and I wasn't thinking because his hand was already undoing my cravat and..."

Comebeferre gave him a moment, he had a sense where this was going and he bristled just at the thought, only years of expereince keeping his features as calm as they were, but he couldn't stop the slight tightening of his grip on his hands.

"Did he hurt you, Courfeyrac?" He asked softly, smoothly, like he would to a child. Courfeyrac hesitated, and then there it was, his lower lip started to quiver and he nodded.  
"I-I didn't know, 'Ferre, I asked him to stop but he wouldn't, I didn't think he would hurt me. But when we got there he pushed me down, he kissed me but I didn't like it, he was too rough and sloppy and he was just...I tried to stop him, you've gotta believe me, I didn't want to do it like that! I don't normally pick up people from the bar and just let them do that but it sounded so good at the time, and he...h-he just made me feel so good, at first, but then he pinned my wrists above my head, and he started biting and it didn't feel very good, it hurt, and he left such awful marks all over." Courfeyrac paused again, taking several deep breaths, a few tears leaking and trickling down his cheeks and Combeferre had to carefully conceal the anger that was starting to fester and burn even brighter at every word. "And the things he did, I didn't like them one bit, you know me I don't like pain, I-I can cry at the drop of a hat! But he didn't even waste any time, he moved so fast and I couldn't get him off, it hurts all over, I could barely make it over h-here."

He lurched forward into Combeferre's arms as he finally dissolved into tears, his friend simply wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his arm soothingly, hushing him softly when Courfeyrac tried to apologize, telling him he had no reason to be sorry whatsoever. He'd always thought Courfeyrac's tears were the most heartbreaking thing he'd ever had to witness, not the sulky crocodile tears, no, the ones like these that were very rare. It always started with the little hitch in his voice, the tremble to it, and then the little gasps and hiccups that dissolved into noisy sobs. It shattered his heart to hear it, and he could only hold him to his chest, trying to comfort him and calm his tears, but it wasn't easy. He was barely concealing his absolute fury at this point, his upset at this man who would dare hurt such a tender, loving soul as Courfeyrac, who had only ever tried to embrace the world as a friend and someone had decided to use him. When Courfeyrac's sobs finally quieted to miserable little hiccups Combeferre pulled away to look at him.

"You will stay here all of today, alright? I will tend to your injuries and make you a nice cup of tea before you rest, I'm going to care for you."

"B-but 'Ferre, don't you have breakfast with Enjolras...?" Courfeyrac looked at him, grey eyes still big and watery, and Combeferre just shushed him quietly and smiled a bit, rsting his forehead against his.

"This is far more important, mon ami-you're far more important."

He didn't mention that he was going to ask around and find out who this man was and give him a piece of his mind, he had his ways and he knew once he mentioned that Courfeyrac was hurt the others would want to do everything they could as well. After all, just as Courfeyrac loved them they all loved him as well, he was well endeared to all of them, and nobody took that smile from him, nobody hurt this sweetest of men who would give whatever he had in his pockets to the little gamins in the streets. He tended to the little bite marks, bandaging the worst of them and making sure he would be in as little pain as possible when he finally laid down to rest, the sun now creeping up above the horizon. Combeferre laid with him, rubbing his back and eventually carding his fingers through his curls, and he waited until Courfeyrac had fallen asleep to even think about closing his eyes. He eventually wrapped his arms around him, holding him close when Courfeyrac shifted in his sleep, protectively.

Nobody hurt Courfeyrac, not when Combeferre was around to do something about it, and oh, he would.


End file.
